Unyielding Dominance
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Mustang asks Hawkeye for something she is only too happy to give him.


**Hello everyone, Holly here! So for Christmas Pandora asked for some smutty PEGasus i.e. Roy Mustang taking it like a man from Hawkeye. I hope you all enjoy it as much as she did. :D**

* * *

Mustang could already feel the sweat making its way down the column of his neck as he waited, anticipation making his skin prickle. There was a tension in the air, an electric charge that threatened to crackle into being with every moment that passed. She'd left him like this before – that's not what made it different – quite a few times in fact so he was no stranger in having to wait for what he wanted. What was different was that he had the option to get up and walk away if he wanted to.

Normally when the two of them were together in a scene like this he was restrained in some way, getting up and leaving wasn't a readily available option to him. The fact that he wasn't tied down made him feel more nervous, more vulnerable. He kept reminding himself as he waited that he was the one who had brought it up. He was the one who asked for it in the first place. He was the one who wanted it.

It was something he'd been thinking about for a while, something he had been wanting but had never been able to bring up before. When Hawkeye had asked him to dominate her he finally felt as if he could talk about it. She had been open and honest with him about something she wanted so he could take courage and do the same. In true Mustang fashion, with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer, he brought it up when she was the most unguarded and wasn't expecting it (in all fairness though he was only given as good as he had gotten).

"How would you feel about indulging me in a fantasy of mine one night?" he asked as she took a sip of her coffee one morning when the two were sat down to breakfast.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Is this one I already know about or is this something brand new?"

"Something brand new," he replied.

"Fire away."

Ignoring the obvious pun he thought for a moment about how to phrase it exactly. He hadn't actually thought this far ahead, spoken on impulse and now he wasn't sure which way to go. In the end he decided on the direct approach.

"How would you feel about anal sex?" he asked.

She paused, blinked, studied him for a moment or two. "I have a perfectly good vagina that doesn't require half as much work," she laughed.

He chuckled in return, more out of nerves than anything else. "No, I meant how would you feel about... doing me..." There was no way to say that with any suave or finesse so he ended up trailing off but he saw in her eyes the moment the penny dropped and he knew she'd understood him.

"Oh..."

 _Ha that got your attention!_

He couldn't help but smile to himself. It's not very often that _he_ left _her_ speechless and he always enjoyed it when he did. He watched the cogs in her head turning as she thought it through. He always found it fascinating to watch her thinking something through, thinking about every single possibility or outcome, weighing up her options and he could see that she wouldn't be able to give him an answer immediately. It was a rather large bomb to drop, he knew it was a big ask but he had said it now so he would just wait for the dust to clear.

"You don't have to answer right now," he said after the silence continued to stretch on for longer.

"No it's fine," she said with a smile. "I was just about to give you my answer."

"Oh really?" He could feel his heart hammering against his ribs, skin tingling and breath baited as he waited.

"I'd like to do some research before we actually do this but I think it will be an entertaining experience for the both of us," she said.

He couldn't help the smile that stretched across his lips at that. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For indulging me," he replied.

A soft laugh huffed passed her lips. "Save the thanks for afterwards," she said. "I want to make sure that I get this right so it's not going to be immediate."

"That's fine," he said with a smile. "Just knowing that it's on the table is enough for me for now."

It was something that had been niggling in the back of him mind for years now, ever since he'd first enlisted in fact. It came about when he accidentally walked in on two of the men in his regiment locked in a passionate embrace. Neither of them had noticed him and he had backed out of the room pretty sharpish but before he had disappeared he had clocked the look of pure bliss on the man on the bottom's face. It was something that had burned into his memory, knowing that at some point he wanted to know what it felt like.

It took a while for it to come up again and Mustang didn't press the issue (even though he half wanted to). It wasn't until a few weeks later when he was minding his own business washing up that he felt a hand on his backside. He ignored it at first, continuing their conversation as normal, but then the hand moved inside his jeans and boxers. She was insistent, nails raking the flesh and he knew that it was happening.

A long exhale shuddered passed his lips but he didn't move a muscle. This had been something that he'd been thinking about and wanting for years; there was no way that he was going to back out of it and walk away. The electric tension creeping across his skin only added to how much he wanted it. His eyes down he didn't notice that she was in the room as well until he heard the click of the door closing behind her.

"Well there's a sight," she laughed softly.

Breath caught in his throat Mustang looked up and the sight before him was enough to stop his heart and make his dick hard. She was wearing something powder blue and lacy that he'd never seen before that hugged her curves beautifully. His eyes raked over her body, taking in every stunning inch of her. It was when his gaze finally landed on her hand he got another jolt that set the fire going in his veins.

It was some kind of double ended dildo however there looked as if there was more to it than just that but whatever that was was hidden behind her fingers. He suddenly remembered that he needed to breathe and it came out in a rush. Any words he might have been able to say were stuck in his throat and he could barely make a sound. _Holy shit this is actually happening and she looks amazing!_

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she watched him flail for words. "Speechless already I see," she said, "and this time I didn't even have to gag you."

"Y... yes..." It was more breath than word and he couldn't seem to stop himself from trembling with excitement.

"Eyes down," she ordered and he did as he was told without hesitation. He heard her chuckle softly. "Good boy."

With his eyes focused on the mattress in front of him he had no idea what she was planning next. It wasn't until he felt a hand coming down hard on his backside that he realised she had even left the door. A groan sounded from the back of his throat that he didn't even bother trying to repress. She rubbed her hand over the spot where she had hit him for a moment, coaxing him into a false sense of security before hitting him once more and he groaned loudly again.

"Enjoying this already, are you?" Hawkeye asked as the hand on his backside moved over his hip to come and wrap around his cock. She stroked it slowly, bringing it to full hardness as she pressed a kiss to the base of his spine.

"Oh god yes!" he moaned.

"Well I certainly hope I didn't disappoint," she said, her tone amused.

The hand on his cock stopped suddenly and he had to bite down on a whine of protest. It was so good but he knew it was about to get so much better so he stayed silent. He waited, a shiver rippling through his entire body as she ran her fingertip over the back of his thighs and over the swell of one of his pert cheeks.

"Look at you," she said and he could hear the amusement in her voice, "already begging me for it and I've hardly even begun with you."

"Please..." Mustang begged but he was unable to say anything else as a choked off moan sounded from the back on his throat. Another slap to his backside had him biting his lip to stifle any more sounds. It was all too good. He loved her when she was like that and just knowing what was coming made it all so much better. Mustang could already feel himself reaching the edge and they'd barely even started. He knew what his punishment would be for cumming too soon and he didn't want that, not yet.

"You're so good for me," Hawkeye whispered in his ear as she ran her hands up his chest to gently run her fingers around one of his nipples. A soft gasp left his lips as she gave it a tug, the sensation going right to his cock, making it twitch between his legs. She turned the same attention to his other nipple bringing them both to hardened peaks and making Mustang groan and writhe beneath her.

"Oh god yes!"

"Always so willing to get on your knees for me," she said and he could hear the smirk in her voice. He could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head and he didn't knows if seeing the way she was looking at him would be better or worse at that moment. The idea of whatever look was in her beautiful eyes actually fixed on his own eyes made his gut clench with arousal.

"Please," he begged, his voice more breath than word again.

She took his earlobe between her teeth and dragged them over it. "Please what?"

"Please fuck me," he begged, voice desperate.

"I think I've made you wait long enough," she said, turning his head so that she could press a heated kiss to his lips. She slipped her tongue into his open mouth, completely dominating the kiss and making him groan. He could feel her nipples through the lingerie rubbing against his back and he was very glad that he was already on his knees otherwise they probably would have given out and he would have collapsed.

Her lips left his and she began placing a trail of kisses down his spine, stopping just above his backside. He looked at her as best he could cover his shoulder and got another spank accompanied with a raised eyebrow or his trouble.

"Eyes forward," she ordered and he didn't need to be told twice.

He turned his head so that his eyes were looking down at the mattress in front of him. His ears were pricked for even the slightest of sounds to indicate what she was doing. She hadn't told him what she had planned, just that she knew what she was doing so he was putting all of his trust in her (although that was nothing new, he would give her his entire life if she asked him too and she would do the same in return).

The sound of lubricant being squirted from a tube made a shiver rush up his spine. His entire body tensed in anticipation as he felt her slowly run a lube covered finger over his asshole. He swallowed, trying to even out his breathing.

"Relax," she said softly, her tone changing from the one she normally used when the two of them were like this.

"Okay," he nodded.

"You sure you want to continue?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied and there was absolute certainty in his voice. He had thought about this way too much to back out. He slowly let out the breath he didn't even realise he had been holding and allowed his body to relax.

She slowly slipped the first finger in and a soft gasp left his lips as she pushed it all the way in. "Good boy."

Slowly she thrust her finger in and out of him, making sure to drag as many soft moans and groans from his throat as she did. A second finger joined the first and Mustang could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. It was only made worse as her fingers brushed over his prostate.

"Oh fuck!"

She chuckled as she added a third, leaning down so she could whisper hotly in his ear. "You take it so well," she said. "I can't wait to see you stretched around this cock while I fuck you open with it."

He moaned at her words, unable to hold it in as her lips found purchase on the back of his neck. "Oh fuck!"

"You have such a filthy mouth," Hawkeye told him. "Maybe I should fill it with half of this cock. See your lips stretched around it, watch it go down your throat and you making it nice and wet for me."

"Oh shit!" he whispered.

Dirty talk had always had an effect on him but it was even worse with him on his hands and knees, her opening him up with her fingers so she could fuck him. Every word was like heaven from her lips and he wanted more. He wanted everything she had to give and would happily take it with a smile. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his end and he didn't want this to be over before she really got to what he had been waiting for. The preparation was nice and everything but he needed to be fucked.

"P... please," he stammered as her fingers barely brushed his prostate once again.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me!" It's more breath than word once again and he felt her lips at his ear once more.

"What was that?" she asked nipping the shell of his ear with her teeth. "I didn't quite hear you."

"Fuck me!" Mustang cried as she thrust her fingers in as hard and as deep as they would go. "Oh god, please fuck me."

"Well you have waited so patiently for it," she said almost as if she were actually thinking it over and he felt himself getting more desperate by the second. She wouldn't really snatch all that pleasure away from him at the last second... would she? "And hearing you beg is so very nice, especially when you're begging to be fucked like a common whore. You're so desperate for me, it's absolutely perfect."

"I am," Mustang gasped.

Hawkeye chuckled. "In that case how can I say no? It would be cruel of me to deny you any longer."

Mustang could have leapt for joy. After all the teasing and the preparation he was finally going to get what he wanted. Her fingers slipped from him and he had to stop himself from whining in protest. He knew it was about to get even better so he would make himself wait for just a little longer.

"You know I'd never even considered this before," Hawkeye said absently, as if not even talking to him at all. "This has opened up a whole world of possibilities for the both of us. Also I'm very much looking forward to using my new purchase on you."

Mustang turned to look over his shoulder as he heard the rustle of fabric and the snap of elastic. The sight behind him made a heat creep up the back of his neck and his heart pound in his chest. _My god, she's beautiful._

Aside from the stunning vision that was Riza Hawkeye in lingerie she had her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she rubbed her clit. He could happily watch her pleasure herself for hours and not get bored but as she slipped one end of the dildo inside her cunt he knew things were about to get even better.

She looked up and met his eye, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Enjoying the view?"

"God yes!"

"Ready for more?"

"Oh god yes!"

"Then I won't make you wait any longer."

She picked up the lubricant from the mattress beside his knee and coated the other end of the dildo – the one meant for him. Once she was done she placed her hands on the backs of his thighs and pressed a kiss to the base of his spine.

"You ready?" she asked and the usual taunt in her voice was no longer there. She was caring, intuited to every hitch of his breath, every flutter of his heart to make sure that he was alright and that he really did want it.

"Yes," he said with an air of finality that showed just how ready for it he was.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips as she lined up the dildo and slowly began to push into him. He moaned into her mouth as she filled him to the brim. It was amazing, something he'd never experienced before and he loved it. She pulled away from his lips and she began to thrust in and out of him, building up a rhythm.

It felt amazing! The sensation, the giving over of power, the feeling of being pounded into were all exactly what he had dreamt of. It was exactly what he had wanted and he loved every second of it. Feeling Hawkeye bringing him closer and closer to the edge was absolutely amazing that he almost couldn't think. It was made even better and worse at the same time as the dildo ramming into him suddenly began to vibrate.

"Holy shit," he gasped.

"Problem?" Hawkeye asked, her rhythm never faltering and he could hear the smug satisfaction in her voice that she was the only one who could and would do this to him.

"Feels so good," he groaned, his head spinning.

"Good."

"Harder... please!" Mustang begged.

"Oh really?"

"Please!"

The vibrations suddenly began to get harder as she continued to fuck into him. The sensation made his head spin, his dick pulse and his heart pound. He couldn't even think about anything else other than the way Hawkeye fucked him.

A hand reached round and began to pump his cock, bringing him even closer to the edge. He could feel her hand falter slightly and he knew that she was getting closer as well. The dildo must vibrate on both ends because he could feel every falter, hear every hitch of breath and he knew that she was close too.

"Gonna cum," he groaned.

"You close?"

"Yeah," he replied. "You?"

"I am."

"Together," he begged.

"Yes," she gasped as she rammed into his prostate again and again to bring him as much pleasure as possible.

It didn't take much longer after that for Mustang to reach his peak and cum, paining the sheets beneath him. Hawkeye's hand never stopped moving for a second until she gasped her way through her own orgasm. She pressed her lips to his shoulder as they both rode out the pleasure together.

Eventually, after what felt like an age of trying to support himself on shaking limbs, Hawkeye pulled out and Mustang collapsed onto the mattress. He just about managed to roll onto his back so he could look at her. He watched as she swiftly rid herself of the dildo and the lingerie, standing naked before him and all he could think about was how lucky he was to have her in his life.

"Hey you," she smiled when she saw him staring.

"Hey you," he replied.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Very much so," he replied grinning at her. "You're beautiful," he added after a pause.

"Thank you," she said and he could see the flush rising in her cheeks.

"Come here," he said, beckoning for her to join him on the bed and she obliged. She lay down next to him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So much."

She chuckled. "The feeling is mutual."

"Have I ever told you how utterly amazing you are?" he asked, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

"You have but feel free to keep telling me," she replied.

"Thank you," he said after a pause.

"What for?" she asked.

"For just being you," he replied, "and for indulging me in a fantasy I've been thinking about for a while."

"Well you did the same for me," she said. "I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I didn't offer you the same courtesy."

"I know but it was quire a strange request," he said.

"I enjoyed it," she told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "You look good on your hands and knees taking it."

Mustang could feel a heat creeping up the back of his neck and across his cheeks. "Well... I, ah... I'm always up for it if you want to do it again."

Without a word she pushed herself up to straddle his hips, taking his breath away. She leaned down to press a long, lingering kiss to his lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth and dragging her teeth over his bottom lip as she pulled away. She smirked at his slack jawed expression. "Most definitely."


End file.
